Lauren's Backstory
by 101The Only One101
Summary: A backstory on Lauren from Singing. She has a tough childhood. But not that bad...


Lauren

**Here is a backstory to Lauren from my short story (that isn't really a story), anyways here it is. Enjoy!**

Lauren's POV

I was born on Shilli to no parents. My mother had died in childbirth, they could barely get me out and my father had died on a hunt a few months before I was born. I had no siblings or relatives. It was just me. Eventually, when I was six, I made a friend. My friend was named Marzia. Her mother taught us both arithmetic, sciences, history of a lot of planets including Shilli, and music. I grew to love playing the piano and singing. I would do duets with Marzia over and over again. When I was seven, a Jedi came to Shilli. He found me by my force presence. It also turns out Marzia was also force sensitive. We were both brought to the Temple and were put in the same youngling clan. In our clan were seven younglings including Marzia and me. They were Max, Celina, Merlina, Paulina, and Quintan. Classes were always easy for Marzia and I, we always aced every test and soon came the age of 12. It was thanks to Marzia's mom who had died in a raid, we never knew about this. It was almost Padawan time. Marzia and I grew to depend on each other. I was better at lightsaber skills, so I could be defense or distraction. Marzia was more of a thinker, she came up with plans for our clan. Together, we made a pretty good team. Our clan was really good at both missions and meditating and feeling the force. Soon, our clan was called into the Council Room. It was time for two of us to become Padawans. There were Masters Brewion and Daedoulous. Master Brewion looked carefully at all of us, I noticed his eye on Marzia. Master Daedoulous looked at no one in particular. We were excused and then Marzia and I were called. We went and discovered that Master Brewion was to be Marzia's master and Master Daedoulous was to be mine.

Master Daedoulous was a quiet man who hid his emotions. He had huge honey colored eyes and chocolate hair which was tousled. He was shockingly almost 2 meters. He was like a big brother to me and we never were attached. I was a little bit. We were on our seventh mission when things went downward. Master always acted dark and he often hit me and I was covered by a thin layer of bruises. In our downtime, I would talk to Marzia. Her master was amazing, I always said my master is nice, but I never mentioned the kill attempts to me. I hoped dearly that Marzia never knew the truth. But this time, he turned to the dark side, he actually kidnapped me and murdered clones just to get revenge on the Jedi. I remember. It lasted for three long years.

Flashback

It was a dark room. I shrieked in pain. I was shocked and tortured for a month, a year? It goes by and you don't need to know what day it is. I almost forgot my name. You forget when no one says it. What was it? Laurel? No. Lizzie? No. Lauren? Yes, I think. This happened to me because of one person. Master. He turned dark, but why? Why did he hate the Jedi? This torture really killed me because Togrutas are sociable creatures. I made up imaginary friends. They kept me company for this time. I despaired and began to become afraid of the dark. I was scared of sith and everything. It took everything in me not to scream and worsen my voice. It was already hoarse and this was not good for singing. Sometimes to pass the time, I sing and hum to my imaginary friends and anything that will listen.

Flashback End

That was a year ago, but I still have night terrors. I needed to have therapy for months and then, I still was messed up. Thankfully, I was rescued by The Chosen One and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. We had really bonded and Master Skywalker had asked if he could train me. Surprisingly, the Council had said yes. I had visited Marzia many times and the three of us have become close friends. I still sang with Marzia acapella. Ahsoka listened to us and clapped. Ahsoka and I had gone on many missions together. My first was the Blue Shadow Virus. I am had trusted easily and I was broken that way. Now, I am more careful and more attentive. Many times I stare in the mirror in the refresher. I think about who I am and what I have done. I see a young girl with growing curves who has learned from her mistakes of the past. And now, I am stronger and thankful. For this life and everything else.


End file.
